katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Meter Made
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Meter Made is the 138th episode in the series. Plot When the neighborhood committee bypasses the Smith home for the Parade of Homes, Emily becomes depressed. Katie Sandow tries to cheer her up by taking her out for a fancy dinner but is rebuffed by the Maître d'. The next day, Katie ponders his fate and finds he is being written a parking ticket. When the officer refuses to take it back, Katie beats him up. In court, Katie is sentenced to community service as a meter maid. Katie is humiliated at first but soon finds he has more power than he ever dreamed of. Katie gets their house into the parade of homes and treats Emily to the fancy meal she promised. Soon Emily feels she needs more and leans on Katie to abuse her power. When Katie tries to muscle Belmonpan, the world famous Jamaican house painter, to paint their house, he finds she is powerless because Belmonpan has diplomatic immunity. Trying to figure out what to do, Stan decides to skim from the meters keeping the change for herself and Emily. Emily soon finds herself living the high life again and everything seems fine until Katie runs into Sunset Shimmer of Parking Internal Affairs who informs her they are aware of shortages in the collections. When Internal Affairs shows up at the Sandow house, Katie tells Emily the jig is up and they destroy all of the items they purchased. When they try to flush the remaining change, Stan tells Francine he wished he had never exposed her to the crime and Francine also regrets having led Katie to believe she wished he was a 'somebody'. When Sunset arrives at their door, she demands Katie's shorts and badge back. Katie thinks she is being fired but it turns out that her community service is up and Sunset dismissed her as a suspect in the change thefts because of her CIA connection. Meanwhile, Valerie Gray poses models for a college art class and is surprised to see Roger there. She objects to him painting her in the models but he assures her it's okay until she finds Wallace emerging from the bathroom with it. Roger offers to sell her the painting but, when Wallace also demands a chance to buy it, Roger decides to hold an art auction. Gromit tries to beat them out but is quickly passed. At the last minute, Emily buys the painting saying it would be perfect for the Parade of Homes to Valerie's horror. Valerie gets a cold shiver when she sees Wallace rubbing his own Hair (head) to her picture at the Parade of Homes. During the rampage to rid the house of tainted goods purchased with Katie's stolen change, Emily shreds the painting to Roger's horror and Wallace finds out it was Valerie. Shocked at first, Wallace dismisses it as no one knew what he was doing with the painting but Roger tries to convince him that all of his dead relatives, God and James Doohan as Scotty from Star Trek all knew what he did and he must kill himself. Valerie attacks and knocks out Roger. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Valerie Gray * Wallace * Roger * Sunset Shimmer * Gromit * officer Trivia Quotes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance